Jennifer Peterson
Jennifer Moira Peterson Hale is a member of the Olympic Coven and a main character is the Sunrise Saga. She is the youngest child of Joham, and the daughter of human, Jennifer. She is the half-sister of Nahuel, Serena, and Maysun and the mate of Aidan Hale. Early Life & Bio Jennifer was born in 1991 as the last experimental child of Joham. Throughout her life she was not like the rest of her sisters. She wasn't as loyal to Joham, and had a close relationship to Nahuel. Jennifer was the most human out of all them. She was the first of her siblings to attend public school. In 1996 she attended high school in Iowa where she played a lot of pranks and was "the wild child of the school." Jennifer has always had a fun loving personality that made her easy to be loved by others. Her sisters, brother, and father did care for her even though she wasn't always like them. Jennifer also knows information about her mother's side of the family. She knows her mother was Jewish and from Columbus, Ohio. She wishes she knew her mother. In 2008, while visiting Nahuel in Chile with Maysun, her father was killed. This caused the three sisters and Nahuel to form a coven of their own. She wasn't as upset as her elder sisters, but part of her did feel sad because she did care and love her father, even though she didn't approve of everything he did. Jennifer was first introduced in Noon Sun when she and her siblings move to New York. She doesn't hold a grunge for the Cullen's at all for the death of her father. In fact, Jennifer befriends the Cullen's and becomes a close ally and friend. She becomes fast friends with Aidan Hale, Elizabelle Cullen, and Seth Clearwater. She is seen playing a lot of video games with them and pranks. Jennifer shows her childish and fun side a lot, even though she is the most mature out of them all. When Serena attacks and harassing the Cullen's, Jennifer feels ashamed and embarrassed on how not only Serena is acting, but also by the actions of Nahuel and Maysun. This draws Jennifer closer to the Cullen's family. Jennifer slowly begins to see Carlisle and Esme as the loving parents she wished she had. In Sunset, Aidan and Jen start to get closer. The two seem to move towards a more romantic bond, however there is a brief love triangle with a friend of theirs, Carly Johnson. However, it doesn't last long and soon enough Aidan confesses his love to Jen in front an entire party. From there the two are seen being a happy and lovable couple. In Eternal Dawn, Jen and Aidan move into the Clearwater household because it's getting too cramped in the Cullen's main home. By this time Jen has grown very close to Leah Clearwater, causing the two to become best friends. Jen is also seen alongside Aidan, Leah, and Seth to be mentors and caretakers for the new generation of wolves. Description & Personality Jennifer is described having light blue eyes and pale blonde hair, which differs drastically from her sister Serena's golden blonde hair. She takes the most after her father, her siblings looking the most like their mothers. She is very bubbly, outgoing, and extremely kind. She loves playing pranks with Aidan, Seth, and Lizzy. Jen also loves fashion a great deal and often helps Alice with new outfits. Relationships Aidan Hale (best friend/mate) Aidan and Jen met in Noon Sun. The two became fast friends and bonded over their shared interests. They both have similar interests. The two get together in Sunset during a graduation party for Renesmee, Masen, Grace, and their friends. Jen was in a brief love triangle with Aidan and Carly Johnson, but it dissolves fast. The two eventually start a very loving relationship. Their tagline being "I love you more than sitcoms, ice cream, Elton John, and UFOs.” Nahuel Diaz (brother/friend) Nahuel is the sibling that Jen is closest to. In Noon Sun, she and Nahuel are seen taking the Cullen's side as they go up against their older sister, Serena. However, Jen and Nahuel experience tension due to Nahuel's love for Renesmee Cullen. Jen is constantly worried for her brother's well being, especially after Renesmee chooses Jacob. Despite this, the two love one another very much and are very protective of each other. Maysun Peterson (sister/friend/ex-enemy) Maysun and Jen had been close growing up. The two of them often helped Serena when it came to situations with their father. However, unlike Serena and Maysun, Jen grew apart from her father and found herself realizing what he did was wrong. She grew distant to her older sisters, especially after befriending the Cullen's. Maysun and Jennifer were briefly against each other when Maysun sided with Serena. However, after Serena's death the two sister's bonded over the loss of the only true maternal figure they ever had and grew even closer than before. The two are maid's of honors at one another's wedding. Serena Peterson (sister/ex-enemy) Serena practically raised Jennifer since birth. Jen practically grew up with Serena's daughters, Iris and Jo, when Serena came back to the United States after raising her daughters in Norway. Jen was closest in age to Jo, but was essentially another one of Serena's babies, like Maysun had been. The two had been close when Jen was little. When Jen starts to realize what their father does is wrong, she grew distant from her sister. This was solidified when Serena goes up against the Cullen's and Jen finds herself going up against her sister. However, the two reconcile at the end and Jen finds herself being beside her sister at her death. Esme & Carlisle Cullen (adopted parents) Esme & Carlisle essentially took Jen at the end of Noon Sun due to the fact her family found themselves splitting up. Esme and Carlisle soon became the parents Jen never really had and showed her what it means to be apart of a loving family. Jen seems very close to them, noting they even got her a watch for her first Christmas with them. She loves both of them dearly. Alice Cullen (adopted sister/mentor) Alice takes Jen under her wing in Sunset as she helps Jen realize her calling for fashion. Alice encourages Jen's love for fashion and the two bond over their shared interest, making them very close. Elizabelle Cullen (best friend/cousin in-law/sister) Jen and Lizzy meet in Noon Sun and they find themselves getting along rather fast. Lizzy is the little sister Jen never had and is often watching out for her. They are especially close due to their close relationships to Aidan. When Lizzy is rescued from the Volturi, Jen is very understanding to Lizzy's trauma and often defends her when others get frustrated with her. They always have one another's backs. Leah Clearwater (best friend/roommate/sister) Leah and Jen find themselves growing close in Sunset and Eternal Dawn. They grow even closer when they room with one another in Eternal Dawn. Leah often goes to Jen for advice and the two find themselves forming a sort of sisterhood, especially since Leah's brother is best friends with Aidan. They also work together in helping the younger generation of wolves. Seth Clearwater (best friend/roommate/brother) Seth and Jen find themselves growing close due to their similar friend group. They originally meet in Noon Sun and are often seen hanging out with one another, especially going on double dates being that Lizzy and Aidan are their significant others. Jen often worries for Seth like she would a little brother and when Lizzy is taken by the Volturi, she worries immensely for his well being. They are also roommates in Eternal Dawn. Category:The Petersons Category:All Characters Category:Second Generation Category:Third Generation